


Kryptonite

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like my own personal fucking Kryptonite, you know that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

"You're like my own personal fucking Kryptonite, you know that?"

Danny's rant, which had begun with a detailed recitation of every occasion Steve had put him in danger, trailed off as he saw the confusion on his partner's face.

"You make me crazy," he explained. "I'm around you and I suddenly lose all rational thought."

Steve tossed the reference around in his mind.

"You go weak when I'm near," he smirked, taking a step closer to Danny, backing him up against the wall. "My very presence brings you to your knees."

Danny brought a hand up against Steve's chest. "You really are a cocky son-of-a-bitch, Steven. You know that? It's not a good look for you."

Affecting a hurt expression, Steve pushed closer until they were standing close enough that Danny could feel the rise and fall of Steve's chest. He could feel the warmth from Steve's skin where it lay flush against his own, and his world narrowed until there was nothing except the two of them.

"You're going to be the death of me." Danny smiled to soften the harshness of the words. He slid his hand up from Steve's chest, cupping his cheek and bringing the other man in for a kiss. "Now, about that part where you bring me to my knees..."


End file.
